


Tattoos Are Pretty Useful

by DubiousWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tattoo Artist Dean, only rated teen because language, rewriting this because the first try was shitty, such a fake deep title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousWriting/pseuds/DubiousWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a tumblr post (forgot the original user) where every time Dean comes home with a new tattoo Cas has to guess where it is and when he does, Dean will let him feel the raised skin and guess what it is. Until one day, Dean doesn't let Cas guess and Cas feels "will you marry me" in braille on Dean's wrist.<br/>(totally writing this instead of that chaptered one i promised you guys)</p><p>edit: It has come to my attention that other people have used this prompt to write their own stories so there will be some similarities. I haven't read any of those other fics so if it seems completely copied, forgive me, but we were using generally the same idea</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tattoos Are Pretty Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post (forgot the original user) where every time Dean comes home with a new tattoo Cas has to guess where it is and when he does, Dean will let him feel the raised skin and guess what it is. Until one day, Dean doesn't let Cas guess and Cas feels "will you marry me" in braille on Dean's wrist.  
> (totally writing this instead of that chaptered one i promised you guys)
> 
> edit: It has come to my attention that other people have used this prompt to write their own stories so there will be some similarities. I haven't read any of those other fics so if it seems completely copied, forgive me, but we were using generally the same idea

They didn’t do this very often. Not because it was uncomfortable or that they didn’t want to. But when Dean met Cas, he already had so many tattoos that there was hardly any room for more.

The first time they did, they’d been dating for about 11 months. Not yet living together, Dean rushed over to Cas’ apartment after his shift at the parlor.

“Dean? Is that you?” Cas made his way over to the door and waited for confirmation.

“Yeah angel, it’s me.” Dean called out. “I wanted to try something out.”

“Could be any more cryptic?” Cas unlocked and opened the door. “Wanting to try something out could mean anything from an exotic food to a new sex position. Knowing you, it’s probably the latter.”

Dean chuckled and pecked Cas on the cheek. “It’s not a new sex position. Or a new food. Or really anything you could guess. Come on, over to the couch.”

He led Cas over to the couch and sat with his back to Cas.

“I got a new tattoo so the skin is a bit raised and I wanted you to feel it. And try to guess what it is.”

“Are you sure this isn’t some con to get me to feel you up so you can fuck me?” Cas grumbled before tentatively brushing his hands on Dean’s back. “Where is it anyways? I’m not gonna run my hands all over you just to find out there really was no new tattoo.”

“Angel, don’t you trust me?” Dean pulled his shirt off, ignoring Cas’ huff of _no_. “Here, it’s on my upper back. Closer to the base of my neck.”

Cas pressed his palms flat on Dean’s back, running his finger over every rib before moving up to Dean’s shoulder blades. He drew his hands in and up, feeling raised skin that was warmer than the rest of him.

“Right there?” Cas whispered, tracing the outline of the tattoo. “Can you give me some kind of clue here, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You remember when we first met and I swore that I was in heaven?”

“You told me you thought I was an Angel banished to earth. I said at least someone thought my blind combing made my hair look good.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “It was actually a complete mess. But an artful mess. Made you look like you’d just had sex. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen in my whole life.”

“Well, I wish I could confirm that but I’ll just take your word for it.” Cas was still tracing the new tattoo. “So was that my hint? That you call me Angel?”

And suddenly it dawned on Cas what this new mystery was.

“It’s angel wings, isn’t it? Oh Dean.”

Dean tuned back around and cupped Cas’ face. “It’s the wings God took away from you so we could meet.”

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ lips, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much, my Angel.”

/|\

Over the next three years, they did this five more times. Their initials on Dean’s right leg, as if they had been carved into his skin after their first day of living together; a pair of blue eyes on his left hip for when Cas came home from a trip to visit his family; Castiel’s name right over his ass for their two-year anniversary; a bee making its way around Dean’s right wrist after Cas developed a fascination with them; and the most important tattoo either of them would ever get.

They’d been living together for about two-and-a-half years now, together for almost four. It was a bit of a spontaneous decision, Dean deciding to get this tattoo. He came home from work a couple hours early, too eager for Cas to find out what this new addition was.

Cas heard the sound of a key in the lock, startling him out of reading his book.

“Dean? Is that you?” When he heard Dean’s voice call back, he relaxed. “You aren’t supposed to be home for another few hours. Is everything alright at work?”

“Yes Angel, work is fine. Gave someone their first tattoo today, some kind of Latin phrase. It sounded beautiful but I didn’t want to ask what it was.” Dean came over to the chair Cas was sitting on and arranged them so they both fit (and if Cas was mostly in his lap, neither minded). “I just got a new tattoo and… well I really couldn’t wait for you to feel it. Here, it’s on my left wrist.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and guided it to his wrist where a series of bumps were.

“Do I get any hints this time?” Cas asked, running his fingers over the bumps.

“Let’s just say it’s something you have to read to understand.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, not taking his eyes of his angel’s face.

“Oh, don’t be a bastard, you know I can’t-“ Cas cut himself off when he realized that the bumps were braille and that they spelled out a question.

_Will you marry me?_

“Does this actually say what I think it does?” Cas was breathless and he could feel tears in his eyes.

“Castiel Novak. I know this hasn’t always been easy and that I messed up a few times over the years and I make no excuses for it. But I fell in love with you hard and fast and I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. I love all of you, even your nonexistent eyesight and inappropriate humor. So, if you’ll have me... will you marry me?”

By the end of the mini speech, Cas was in tears and nodding so vehemently Dean was worried he’d hurt his neck.

“Yes, yes you idiot, yes I’ll marry you.” Cas turned in Dean’s lap and pushed him back into the chair with the force of his kiss.

/|\

The next day and both Dean and Cas came home from the tattoo parlor and if anyone asks what the series of bumps on Cas’ left wrist meant, all he’d say was _yes._


End file.
